


Engineer Yeol and Teacher Baek Smut Chapters

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Engineer Chanyeol, M/M, Short Smut, Smut, Teacher Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chanyeol is stressed and Baekhyun is here to relieve it!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 638





	1. Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a tweetfic! i suggest reading the tweetfic first before this one. here's the link:
> 
> https://twitter.com/hunniesfw/status/1299158930690461697?s=21

“You’re glowing. What’s it like to be watered everyday?” Jongin asked and Baekhyun’s eyes widened, covering the speaker of the phone and then putting a finger on his lips. 

“Chanyeol is in the kitchen!” Baekhyun said and Jongin rolled his eyes. 

“So you two are fuc-”

“No! Shut up. I’m not paying a lot of money for my skin care routine just for you to mistaken this glow from… sex.” Baekhyun said and Jongin chuckled, encircling the top of the paper with a red circle.

“You’ve gotten plumper. Looks good on you.” The teacher said.

“Are you saying I’m fat?”

“I said you’re getting plumper. Not fat. Chanyeol’s treating you well, isn’t he?” Jongin asked and Baekhyun rolled his eyes once again. 

“You make it sound like Chanyeol feeds me with his bare hands.” Baekhyun said. 

“Doesn’t he?”

“Okay. Next point.”

“Whatever. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Are you excited to see the kids again?” Jongin asked and Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. “I am! God, they’ll be so cute tomorrow.” Baekhyun practically squealed when he said that.

“I should transfer to the kindergarten department. Kids are better than these teenagers.” Jongin said.

“You should. So we can talk about cute kids during breaktime.” Baekhyun said.

The bedroom door opened, Chanyeol peeking his head in. “Hey Bean, let’s go?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, standing up from the bed.

“You two going somewhere?”

“Yup. I’m gonna buy some stationeries for tomorrow. Kids love prizes. Plus I need some markers and the usual stuff.” Baekhyun said and Jongin nodded, bidding his goodbye.

He ended the call then went out of the apartment with Chanyeol. 

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun frowned when Chanyeol kept looking around the hallway. 

“Your neighbor. You said you have a crush on them.”

“Chanyeol! I thought you knew that my neighbor is a grandma?” Baekhyun huffed and Chanyeol pointed at the door to the end of the hallway. “Who lives there?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s a free space.” Baekhyun said and they entered the elevator. “I should just move in here so I don’t go back to that stupid lonely house.” The engineer said and Baekhyun frowned.

“This apartment is lonely too. Maybe all the structures you build are lonely.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“That’s because I haven’t built this one thing yet.” Chanyeol said.

“Which is?”

“A house. For us.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at how cheesy Chanyeol sounded, but blushed brightly nonetheless. Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at him through the mirror and he stuck out his tongue.

\----

While Baekhyun is busy looking for a pack of different colored markers, Chanyeol is busy testing different ink stamps. Baekhyun is also picking out those pens with the cute charms and cute drawings on them. 

Chanyeol grabbed a yellow pen that has a duck on it and said he’s gonna use it for work.

“Beanstalk…” Baekhyun said as he saw the two packs of alphabet letters ink stamps on the basket. “Chanyeol, I don’t need these much stamps. I just need the star and the good job one…” 

“It’s not for you. It’s for me. I’m gonna grade Sehun’s drafts.” Chanyeol said and was too serious on stamping the tester paper. 

Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. “He’s gonna hate you.” 

“That’s the point. I’m gonna do it so he’ll stop doing his stuff in my office.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“And what if he does it to your blueprints?” Baekhyun asked, grabbing a pack of assorted cardstock. “He needs to find a new partner.” Chanyeol said then took a look at the basket.

“This is everything you need?” Chanyeol asked and scanned the basket, seeing markers, sticky notes, cute pens and more office supplies.

“Yup.”

It’s been a little less than a month and finally, the kindergarten is finished. He got to see it thanks to Chanyeol’s photos and it looked so good. It got him so excited and Chanyeol got excited too because he wants to see Baekhyun in a teacher’s uniform. 

Unfortunately for the beanstalk, Baekhyun doesn’t have to wear a uniform. 

Chanyeol pouted an entire day for that.

They fought on the cashier who’s gonna pay and Chanyeol successfully distracted Baekhyun as he slid his card to the lady who’s just shaking her head at them. 

“Baekhyun… We’re here.” Chanyeol said when he noticed that the person beside him was not moving. They didn’t talk the entire ride because the songs on the radio were too comfortable to talk over on. 

He looked to his right and saw Baekhyun sleeping. He chuckled and got an idea. Chanyeol grabbed the bag from the back and got the pack of letter ink stamps he got. He opened it and stamped the word “beanstalk” on Baekhyun’s arm. 

The teacher is sleeping heavily, not even flinching at the stamp pressing on his forearm.

Chanyeol grinned and capped back the ink.

He’s officially Beanstalk’s.

\----

Baekhyun woke up to the smell of something delicious. He’s a bit surprised why he’s sleeping on the couch but he noticed the time which says seven pm. He must have fallen asleep in the car because that’s the last thing he remembered. 

He slowly walked up to the massive kitchen and saw Chanyeol cooking something over the stove.

“Beanstalk, why didn’t you wake me up?” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and sat down on one of the bar stools.

“You sleep like the dead. Is chicken parmesan okay for dinner?” Chanyeol asked, not turning around to look at Baekhyun.

“It’s fine. I love chicken…” Baekhyun then noticed the ink on his forearm.

“Chanyeol!! This is hard to remove!” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun rushed to the sink to wash off the ink but it’s not coming off.

“You can remove it with alcohol.” Chanyeol said, turning off the stove and then went to grab an alcohol and cotton pad. He sat down on the stool beside Baekhyun and gently wiped it off. 

Baekhyun immediately noticed a change in the man’s behavior. If Baekhyun tried removing it, Chanyeol would have not let him or will not give him something to remove it with. At least that’s how he is in Baekhyun’s opinion.

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked, looking at the engineer who’s just wiping his arm.

Chanyeol silently shook his head and then stood up to plate the food he just cooked.

“Mhm… Do you perhaps… don’t want to tell me?” Baekhyun asked, walking over to the fridge to get some water. 

The engineer stayed quiet.

“I might be of help… But if you really don’t want me to know then it’s fine. I’m here if you want someone to listen to you.” Baekhyun offered gently and offered Chanyeol a glass of water.

Chanyeol’s heart immediately softened.

“I’m… disappointed and upset.” Chanyeol started, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Of what?”

“I have to be out of the city tomorrow. I have to be in Jeju for the opening of the clinic Sehun and I started three months ago.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun frowned.

“Do you not want to be there? Do you not like Jeju?” Baekhyun asked, helping Chanyeol to plate the chicken.

“I won’t be able to send you off to work.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. 

They were quiet for a moment before the teacher spoke up. “I said this a thousand times before, Chanyeol… It isn’t your duty to drive me to places when I can do it on my ow-”

“I wanted to see you on your first day. I wanted to see you with the kids.” 

Redness took over Baekhyun’s face.

“I… Chanyeol, there’s another time for that. It’s not like I’m gonna quit the next day and you won’t be able to see me with them again.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

“I saw how excited you are to come to the school again. I saw how excited you are to teach children. Tomorrow is an important day to you and I wanted to be there with you. To create happy memories. I-I’m sorry… I’m being dumb.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun shook his head. 

He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and turned him around. 

Baekhyun reached up and poked the skin beside Chanyeol’s lips.

“I told you I like seeing your dimple. Come on… show it.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol struggled to not do it but he felt a small smile coming up to his lips.

Baekhyun then wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and put his cheek on Chanyeol’s chest.

“I’ll send you pictures. With all of the kids.” 

“You could always just touch my chest, you don’t have to pretend you want to hug me.”

Chanyeol huffed when Baekhyun hit him in the chest. The teacher was about to move away when Chanyeol pulled him right away and hugged him tighter, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“I want all of you in the picture, okay?” 

“Okay…”

“Alright, let’s eat now. Help me pack my clothes later.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded, pulling away from Chanyeol. They ate and Baekhyun happily chewed his food because it tasted so delicious. Chanyeol on the other hand grabbed a paper and then a pen, writing something on it. 

He handed it to Baekhyun and Baekhyun saw the title.

_ THE BEANSTALK RESTAURANT _

_ (please rate my cooking) _

_ CHICKEN PARMESAN -  _

Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol handed him a star stamp. He stamped the star five times on the paper then handed it back to Chanyeol.

“Thank you. I’m just gonna call Sehun and ask how long we’ll stay in there. Don’t wash the dishes.” Chanyeol said, finishing his food then standing up.

Baekhyun slowly finished his food then gathered their dishes, putting it on the sink. After a few minutes, Chanyeol still hasn’t come back so Baekhyun starts to wonder where he is. He went out of the kitchen and saw the front door open. He walked outside and saw Chanyeol… smoking.

He frowned. He didn’t know Chanyeol smoked.

Baekhyun walked over to him but maintained a distance. He called Chanyeol’s name and the man immediately looked around.

“Oh… Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said and was about to move towards the teacher but Baekhyun stepped back..

“I-I’m asthmatic…”

“Fuck… Sorry.” Chanyeol said and stepped on his cigarette butt right away.

“It’s fine… I didn’t know you smoke though?” Baekhyun said.

“I just try to have a stick whenever I’m super stressed. I even got this on the car console- it tasted like nothing.” Chanyeol said and the teacher frowned.

“Stressed? Is this still because of tomorrow?”

Chanyeol sighed. “I felt better after saying that to you but I just noticed how my work is piling up. I have to work on our villa back in Gangnam and then there’s Sehun’s house which I have to finish by the end of the month. He’s gonna get married in two months and he wants the house done by then.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun bit his lip.

He doesn’t know anything about being an engineer but to create infrastructures… it’s something very hard and it must have finally taken a toll on Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to be.” Chanyeol said, “You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, you’re my stress reliever.” Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Mhm. Sure. Once you’re done, we can start packing your things?”

“I’m done. Just let me brush my teeth first. Cigarette stinks.” Chanyeol said. 

“Ah… So you don’t really smoke?” Baekhyun asked, following Chanyeol as they entered the house again.

“I don’t. They said it helps relieve stress but whenever I try one when I’m stressed, I don’t feel better. I think it’s different for everyone. I’m sorry for smoking though… I didn’t know you were asthmatic.” Chanyeol said and they went upstairs to the engineer’s room.

“It’s okay. I didn’t get to inhale it anyway.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then used mouthwash to rinse off the smell of cigarettes.

When he came back, he smiled when he saw Baekhyun cutely wandering in his closet.

Chanyeol grabbed his bag and then opened it up in the middle of the room, walking to the closet to and helping Baekhyun choose.

“White looks good on you…” Baekhyun said as he opened up a folded oversized white shirt that has a simple print on it.

“I sleep in those.” Chanyeol said and watched Baekhyun put it over his shirt, effectively looking plumper and cuter.

“Woah… This is comfy.”

“Cute.” Chanyeol said and wasn’t able to hold himself back and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek. “You can have it.”

“Huh? I wasn’t asking for it… It’s yours.”

“We both know you love my clothes.” Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun stepped on his foot and then went back to choosing clothes. After a few minutes, they grabbed all of it and Baekhyun diligently started folding it.

Chanyeol on the other hand is busy trying to figure out where he’ll pack those stamps that he bought. 

“Beanstalk, come help me.” Baekhyun said mindlessly as he folded a large shirt. 

“I don’t want to.” Chanyeol said and sat down on the bed, watching Baekhyun struggle to fit the shirt on the bag. It all happened too fast and before he knew it, his shirt hit his face. 

The truth is, Baekhyun has opened up just a bit more to him as those weeks pass by. He’s also more unreluctant when Chanyeol does something for him. But if there’s something that didn’t change is the fact that Baekhyun is still violent. His hands are still quick to get the nearest thing beside it and throw it towards Chanyeol.

“I’m going home.” Baehyun said and stood up. Before he could leave, Chanyeol pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him.

“Don’t go home. Sleep here.”

“No. I have work.”

“At 11. I can still drop you off in your apartment in the morning then go straight to the airport.” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, not really knowing how his hot breath was making Baekhyun’s face really red.

“If you don’t drop me off in my apartment early then I will choke you.” Baekhyun said and pulled away from Chanyeol.

“Then I won’t drop you off early.” Chanyeol said, standing up from the bed.

Baekhyun’s mouth opened. Does Chanyeol enjoy being choked?

“Close your mouth. I don’t have a thing for being choked…” Chanyeol said and put his face close to Baekhyun’s. “But I like doing it…” He winked then walked away.

Baekhyun turned red. 

“H-Hey! Help me pack your stuff!” He stuttered and heard a deep laugh from the hallway.

“You’re cute.” Chanyeol shouted.

Stupid beanstalk!

\----

“Wow they’re tiny…” Chanyeol said, zooming on his phone.

“Who?”

“Baekhyun and the kids.” Chanyeol said and Sehun frowned, rolling up a blueprint.

“You mean the kids only?”

“No. Baekhyun and the kids. They’re tiny.”

Sehun just waved Chanyeol off. Sometimes he can’t understand him.

“Oh… Baekhyun is so cute…” Chanyeol is aweing on his bed, scrolling through the photos that Baekhyun sent. Baekhyun is wearing a cream colored shirt and tight pants and he’s crouching down beside a little girl who’s holding a little drawing that has five stars on it.

“Just Baekhyun?”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah. You don’t like kids so you don’t find them cute.” Sehun said and went over to Chanyeol, peeking over to see his phone.

“It’s not like I don’t like kids. It’s just that I’m not good with them. Look at Baekhyun being so cute with them…” Chanyeol said, eyes never leaving the phone.

Baekhyun’s back is facing the camera, his face isn’t even showing.

Cute? 

Sehun only smiled at his friend who looked at him right after saying that. 

Yeah, he’s a different kind of whipped.

\----

Baekhyun smiled as he stacked up the papers with the kids’ drawing in them. Even though a lot of it is just scribbles and random shapes, he appreciates that they are having fun. They were all so excitedly grabbing crayons and pencils so Baekhyun gave all of them five stars. 

He just wished Chanyeol was here to see the kids’ drawings. 

He blushed when he realized what he just thought of. Like Chanyeol knew he was thinking about him, his phone started ringing, the engineer’s name showing through the caller ID.

The teacher answered the video call and raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol who’s sleepily grinning at him.

“Why are you bothering me? I’m at work.” Baekhyun said as he cut out stars from a yellow cardstock paper. 

“Just wondering what you’re up to.” Chanyeol said, deep voice fluttering. He’s cuddling a pillow and has his arm tucked under his head, he looks really sleepy.

“I’m cutting out some stars for tomorrow. We have an activity and I’ll give these to the kids.” Baekhyun said.

“Can I get a star too?” Chanyeol asked, chuckling.

“No. You aren’t my student.”

“Never mind, you’re already my star.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blushed, before pointing his scissor at Chanyeol. The engineer laughed and watched as Baekhyun set down his scissors and the cardstock.

“It’s four in the afternoon, why do you look so sleepy?”

“We just got back from the event. We woke up at five and drove an hour to get to the place. It took hours and I’m tired. Hungry too. But I’ll eat later, sleep for now.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun hummed.

“Sleep well… When are you going back anyways?” Baekhyun asked.

“Miss me?”

“Stay in there for a month.” Baekhyun said and picked up the cutout stars, putting them on a small box. 

Chanyeol chuckled again and hummed. “Tomorrow. I’ll be there before eleven. So I can see you with the kids.” The engineer said.

“You gotta see them… They’re so cute!” Baekhyun smiled largely and Chanyeol bit his lip. 

Baekhyun looked so happy while he’s talking about his students and Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to interrupt him. After a while, Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol already sleeping, and the phone dropped to the bed.

He shook his head with a little smile then ended the call. Jongin came not long after, asking Baekhyun if he’s ready to leave.

\----

Chanyeol went straight from the airport to Baekhyun’s apartment and hugged him tightly, telling him that he looks so good and that he’s ready to see the children. Although the happiness is evident in Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun could also see the tiredness from it. 

Chanyeol said that after he drops Baekhyun off at the school, he’ll go to his parents’ villa and check out how the construction of the pool house is going. Baekhyun threatened the engineer that he won’t talk to him if he doesn’t go back to his house right away and sleep. Chanyeol looked like he was in disdain because he wanted to pick Baekhyun up but he just nodded because he knew the teacher would do it.

After greeting the children, he went straight to the villa. 

Baekhyun on the other hand is preoccupied the whole day. He wants to do something nice for Chanyeol. If it isn’t obvious enough, Chanyeol is stressed out and keeps on insisting to see Baekhyun even though he should be resting. 

He asked Jongin and the man said that he should cook him something for dinner and Baekhyun thought it was a great idea. All this time, Chanyeol keeps on cooking for the both of them, saying that he wants to learn more recipes so Baekhyun never got the chance to do so.

That’s why after work, he went to the grocery store and picked a few things up before taxing the taxi to Chanyeol’s house.

\----

The place looks empty so Baekhyun made sure Chanyeol was there. He found the engineer sleeping on the couch of his bedroom and he shook his head. The bed is literally five feet away from the couch.

He went back down to the kitchen and started cooking.

At around seven, Baekhyun got surprised when Chanyeol suddenly walked inside the kitchen. They both got startled because both of them are not expecting to see each other.

“Bean… You scared the living shit out of me. I thought there’s some intruder… What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked, looking like he just woke up from a ten hour sleep. His hair is pointed in every direction possible and his eyes are a bit swollen. His shirt is all wrinkled but he still looks handsome. 

“I-I cooked something for dinner. I know you’re t-tired and I know you won’t have enough energy to cook.” Baekhyun said and motioned at the dinner he prepared on the table. A delicious looking steak is settled on two plates plus a bottle of wine emerged in an ice bucket. There aren’t rose petals and candles around but it still feels like a romantic dinner.

Chanyeol wordlessly walked up to Baekhyun and grabbed him by the chin. He tilted his face up and pressed their lips together. Baekhyun’s eyes shut as he reached up to Chanyeol, hands settling on his face as he responded back to Chanyeol’s movements.

It felt like eternity. Their lips were moving in a slow pace and it felt like Chanyeol was taking his golden time to savor each crevice of Baekhyun’s lips. He swiped his tongue across Baekhyun’s already swollen lips and heard a gasp from the teacher.

Chanyeol ignored it and with his heart beating out of his chest, he slid his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth and held his face close.

This is what Chanyeol needed. He doesn’t need sleep or rest, no- not at all. He needs Baekhyun in each way possible. He appreciates Baekhyun so much for doing this for him. He’s even allowing Chanyeol to suck on his tongue… something that represents a reward to Chanyeol.

When they pulled away, both of them were panting like they ran a mile. He felt Baekhyun’s forehead pressing against his chest that was still heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath.

“What’s with the sudden kiss?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol hummed.

“I missed you. Thank you for being so cute and thoughtful.” The engineer said and kissed Baekhyun’s head. 

“I know I’m cute. Let’s eat?” 

They ate dinner and Chanyeol complimented it every time he swallows down the food and Baekhyun pointed the knife at him to shut him up. It was effective because Chanyeol diverted the conversation to what happened yesterday and earlier. Baekhyun grimaced when he heard Chanyeol’s upcoming schedule because it seems like they are once again hired to open up a dermatologist clinic in Incheon.

After dinner, Chanyeol went to the fridge and grabbed a pint of cookies and cream ice cream plus a spoon. He ushered Baekhyun towards the counter and happily shared his ice cream with the smaller one. 

They talked more until the clock hit 8:15. Baekhyun noticed it and stood up, saying he needs to go home because there’s still class tomorrow. Chanyeol didn’t want him to go though.

“Just stay the night here.”

“Again?”

“Yeah… Let’s cuddle in my bed.” 

Baekhyun stopped to think about it. It sounds so tempting. Cuddling with someone warm and big on a soft bed sounds so good that he cannot help but agree. Chanyeol pumped his hand in the air and then started preparing some clothes for Baekhyun.

While Baekhyun was in the shower, Chanyeol grabbed a random shirt and some pajama bottoms as well as a pair of wrong sized underwear that he accidentally bought a while ago.

Baekhyun changed into those and then came out of the shower, looking so soft and cute. His hair is damp and the clothes are too big on him. Chanyeol went over to him and Baekhyun frowned but yelped when Chanyeol picked him up and then threw him to the bed. He got on top of him before placing soft kisses all over Baekhyun’s face.

“Beanstalk! Why are you kissing me so much!” Baekhyun said and tried pushing the man away but Chanyeol planted a kiss on his lips then down to his chin and then neck. Baekhyun blushed and then gripped Chanyeol’s shirt, feeling the man’s lips all over his neck. It’s like he’s making sure each area of the pale skin gets a damp kiss.

“C-Chan…”

Chanyeol didn’t stop though, he just continued leaving kisses all over Baekhyun’s skin.

Truth is, Chanyeol is holding back, All he wants to do is leave his mark all over Baekhyun, red would look so good on his skin but he hasn’t gotten permission to do it yet so he settles for leaving these kisses.

When he pulled away, he didn’t expect Baekhyun to pull him back for a quick kiss that immediately traveled down to his jaw. The engineer’s hand balled the sheet up into a fist when he felt two teeth scraping the skin of his jaw, quickly reddening up the spot.

“S-Sorry…” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol pushed him down on the bed, going back to kissing Baekhyun’s neck.

“I’m just gonna do the same thing…” He said before nibbling on the center of Baekhyun’s neck, hearing the man underneath him grunt softly.

The room is effectively heating up, temperature turning up in a notch as Chanyeol didn’t stop with just one mark. He didn’t stop until Baekhyun’s neck had a chain of red hickies that would take a while to go back to it’s normal color. 

When he pulled away, he bit his lower lip. Baekhyun looks so delicious and is so delicious… He’s breathing soundly, eyes hooded with his hands on both sides of his neck. Chanyeol must have pinned them down earlier without him realizing. The red marks on his neck stakes a claim and it turns Chanyeol on… So much.

The idea of having Baekhyun all to himself is affecting him so much and his actions in return are doing something to Baekhyun’s body as well. 

“C-Can I leave marks… on your chest?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun turned to the shade of the marks on his neck. He slowly nodded and immediately felt the large shirt getting lifted up. His nipples immediately came into view and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would be kissing his chest but no. Chanyeol went straight ahead for his nipples and wrapped his tongue around them, softly suckling and kissing it, tongue sliding against it more than once. 

Baekhyun moaned and held onto Chanyeol’s hair. The man left hickies on his areola, then all over his breasts, then proceeded to run his tongue up and down Baekhyun’s happy trail. The teacher is embarrassingly getting hard from this… and Chanyeol is proud to say that he feels the same. 

There’s something about seeing Baekhyun slowly melting under the heat of his mouth and palms that does something to Chanyeol’s insides. It sends all of his blood running south and he’s never gotten so hard over someone’s fucked out face. And Baekhyun isn’t even getting fucked yet. 

Once Baekhyun’s chest is littered with hickies that will take a while to fade away, Chanyeol bit his lip and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Can I get the two of us off? It’ll be painful to let this pass.” Chanyeol said and shamelessly grinded his hips down to Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun blushed when he felt how hard Chanyeol is inside his pants. It felt like Chanyeol’s cock was so much bigger than his and felt like it was getting suffocated underneath those layers of clothing and Baekhyun bit his lip. 

He slowly nodded and Chanyeol groaned. He lowered down his pants and underwear, cock slapping on his stomach, standing up on it’s full grace. The tip is almost a purple color and a droplet of precum is peeking on the slit of it. Baekhyun did the same- he removed his pajama and the underwear that Chanyeol gave him, leaking cock hard against his stomach too.

He felt a little embarrassed because his dick is twice the size smaller than Chanyeol’s but the man didn’t even say anything about it. Instead, he just leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip before spreading Baekhyun’s legs wide.

As much as Chanyeol wanted to leave marks on Baekhyun’s pale thick thighs, he knows Baekhyun has to somehow walk tomorrow and having bruises and hickies on his thighs will not be a great idea. 

The teacher watched as Chanyeol went to the side of the bed, opened up the last drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He put a generous amount of it on his palm, warming it up before wrapping his hand around himself.

Shit…

Chanyeol groaned and tipped his head back at the relief. Baekhyun on the other hand nibbled on his lip as he watched how hot it is when Chanyeol is pleasuring himself. His slightly golden body is glistening because of the thin layer of sweat and his hard abs are clenching each time his palm will hit the tip of his cock. His veiny hand is making his equally veiny cock look even bigger and Baekhyun can’t help but think what it would feel like inside of him.

The idea made his dick twitch and Chanyeol chuckled on top of him.

“I hope you were thinking about me.” Chanyeol said before putting more lube on his palm, warming it up again before lathering Baekhyun’s length with it.

Baekhyun moaned loudly, covering his mouth right away because he was ashamed at how loud that was. He felt a strong hand removing his hand from his mouth and he looked up to see Chanyeol looking annoyed.

“I’m pleasuring you… If you’re not gonna let me hear you then how do I know you’re feeling good?” 

He only bit his lip and felt his thighs quiver at how good Chanyeol’s hand feels on him. Not long after that, Chanyeol pushed their cocks together, wrapped his big hand around them and thrusted up on the hole his fingers created.

They moaned in deep pleasure, Baekhyun could feel every vein on Chanyeol’s cock as it slid over him again and again. The lube is making every glide of Chanyeol’s cock on his smooth and the slight heat from the friction is sending both of their stomach into frenzy.

“C-Can I-I do it?” Baekhyun asked, panting and Chanyeol nodded, letting go of it. Baekhyun wrapped his hand around it, not covering the entirety of it but Chanyeol still moaned. The fact that Baekhyun is letting him do it gets him going enough.

Baekhyun got frustrated because Chanyeol’s cock kept sliding out, his hand too small for both of them. Chanyeol noticed the frustration and enveloped their cocks with his hand again, even holding Baekhyun’s smaller one. 

Chanyeol kissed him again but this time, with the addition of his fast thrust against their hands. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss and it isn’t long before he can feel the heat in his abdomen. 

Chanyeol groaned deeply when he felt a thumb circling his tip, the precum on it making a string as the hand pulled away.

“Fuck… I’m so close.” Chanyeol said, sloppily thrusting this time and then he set his forehead on the pillow, hotly groaning on Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun moaned uncontrollably as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, both of them came together, with Baekhyun letting out the loudest moan and Chanyeol groaning right on his ear. 

Their cum is coating their stomach and their hands, both still shaking from how hot and sexy that was.

Chanyeol pulled away and immediately grabbed some tissue to wipe everything off. Baekhyun kept on breathing heavily, arm coming up to cover his eyes. 

After a while, he felt Chanyeol laying down beside him.

“You should stay over more.”

Of course, Chanyeol was expecting the harsh punch on his stomach. The pain from that will never amount to the happiness he’s feeling though.

  
  



	2. Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol came back from Jeju.

Baekhyun sighed for the nth time today. It’s a good thing that the children were working on an activity so they weren’t able to see Baekhyun being dingy. 

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong, he’s excited. Chanyeol is going home today after leaving last Friday and he can’t get more excited about that. Baekhyun was supposed to be cooking a romantic dinner for both of them but the weather decided to act shitty. Now, Chanyeol’s flight is delayed and it’ll be like that for another five hours. 

So, instead of them having dinner together for their half a year anniversary, they’re stuck in different places. Chanyeol had to check back in on their hotel room so he can rest for a bit and Baekhyun will be eating dinner alone. Again.

To say that the three days without Chanyeol is hard is an understatement. Baekhyun quickly got used to sleeping with and waking up to the engineer beside him. Although Kyoong was there to accompany him, it just isn’t the same as waking up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around him or a kiss on his forehead. 

The bed on Chanyeol’s side is always cold now and Baekhyun even lets Kyoong sleep beside him. It’s not working too well for Baekhyun. Sometimes, Baekhyun would call Chanyeol and ask what he’s up to. Chanyeol would always answer but the call will end too quickly for Baekhyun’s liking because they were encountering major problems in the construction of the clinic. 

He called two nights in a row and Chanyeol’s sleepy and tired face will always come into view so Baekhyun feels bad for being clingy. Baekhyun knows that if he doesn’t end the call, no one will because Chanyeol would rather have his phone’s battery drained after falling asleep with Baekhyun rather than ending the call. And Baekhyun doesn’t want that. He wants Chanyeol to have as much sleep as he could get. 

He just has this separation anxiety now that he’s so used to seeing and being with Chanyeol almost 24/7. 

After class, Baekhyun drove back to the house using Chanyeol’s car. Yes, Chanyeol’s car because the man decided to leave it to him and just used his other one. Baekhyun was so afraid to use it because it’s been two years since he drove a car, but Chanyeol just waved it off when Baekhyun said he might scratch it or something.

He was welcomed by Kyoong who cried and barked until Baekhyun carried him. He got licks all over his face so he chuckled before walking over to the couch. 

“Hey, baby… Are you hungry?” 

Baekhyun settled down his bag on the couch and then went to the kitchen. 

“Alright, let’s get you some food…” Baekhyun settled down the dog and filled his automatic feeder with food once again. He also put water on his bowl before opening up the cupboards and the fridge to look for ingredients. 

“Kyoong, do you think daddy will want to eat dinner when he arrives or not?” Baekhyun asked the puppy who just looked at him with wide eyes. 

Baekhyun took out all the things he’ll need before texting Chanyeol if he’ll eat when he arrives or he’ll just eat on the plane. He got a response after a while saying that Chanyeol will eat on the plane with Sehun and that he’ll be taking a nap first. 

The teacher went back to preparing the food. It’s starting to get a little colder these days because it’s November so Baekhyun decided to cook some stew. After leaving the pot on a simmer, he went upstairs to take a quick shower. 

When the clock hit 7, Baekhyun grabbed himself a serving of the stew before going to the sunroom. It’s attached to the garden at the back and it’s more of a lounge room than a sunroom because there are a television and a mini-fridge. The sunroom is probably the second warmest room in the house after the bedroom. The whole house is aircon-centralized except for the sunroom so it’s always cold inside. The bedroom is warm when Chanyeol is there but right now, he isn’t so Baekhyun settled down in the sunroom.

He brought Kyoong with him and opened up the television to serve as background noise. Kyoong jumped up on the couch and cuddled up to Baekhyun while Baekhyun was eating. After watching for a while, he decided to turn off the television. It’s just 8 and Chanyeol wouldn’t be there until 11 or midnight.

He lounged around, went to the bedroom to take a blanket and a pillow before going back to the sunroom. Baekhyun decided to lay down on the couch and cuddled Kyoong. 

He didn’t have any plans on sleeping but the tiredness from the lack of sleep these previous nights caused him to drift. 

\----

Chanyeol glanced at his phone and dialed Baekhyun’s number for the second time. It’s 11:23 and he’s nearing home but Baekhyun wasn’t answering his phone. He figured that Baekhyun was sleeping so he just quickly drove home.

When he got there, the house looked like it’s empty. He was expecting Kyoong to and welcome him but Kyoong wasn’t there too. Immediately, Chanyeol head to the bedroom to see if Baekhyun was asleep but Baekhyun wasn’t there also.

Chanyeol got worried and check the bathroom but Baekhyun wasn’t there too. 

He left his suitcase in the bedroom and opened up all the rooms to see if Baekhyun was there. The engineer went downstairs and went to the kitchen. Baekhyun wasn’t there too so he went outside to check the sunroom which is adjacent to the outdoor kitchen. 

Chanyeol sighed in relief when he saw Baekhyun curled up on the couch, Kyoong sleeping close to his chest while they’re under the blanket. 

The engineer walked up to Baekhyun and crouched down, he reached up to stroke Baekhyun’s hair. He smiled when Baekhyun snuggled to the warmth of his palm. Slowly, Baekhyun blinked up, and then their eyes met. 

Before Baekhyun could react, Kyoong jumped towards Chanyeol and licked his neck. 

“Oh- Kyoong, wait…” Chanyeol said and held the puppy away from his body. Baekhyun giggled and then hugged Chanyeol tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around the man.

Chanyeol hugged him back and picked him up easily, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, neck, and jaw. 

“I missed you too, Bean.” Chanyeol chuckled and sat down on the couch so that Baekhyun was sitting on his lap, face still buried on the side of his neck.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything but his heart was beating so rapidly that he knew Chanyeol could feel it too. 

“Don’t worry, baby… Next time I’ll bring you with me. You and Kyoong…” Chanyeol said and stood up, Baekhyun still wrapped around him. Kyoong followed them to the bedroom. He settled down Baekhyun on the bed and then knelt to see his face.

“What- why are you crying?” Chanyeol asked worriedly, holding Baekhyun’s face with both of his hands as he quickly wiped Baekhyun’s tears away.

“N-Nothing… Just happy that you’re here.”

“I’m happy that I’m here now too… I’ll go take a shower first then we can lay down alright?” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. He wiped his own tears and then watched Chanyeol go to the bathroom to take a quick shower just to wash off the dirt and sweat from his skin. 

Baekhyun didn’t have to wait for long because, after ten minutes, Chanyeol is coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Did you eat?” Chanyeol asked before walking over to the closet to pick out a shirt and some shorts. 

“Yes… What about you? I didn’t hear that you were calling… sorry.” Baekhyun said.

“It’s alright and yes, I did. Why were you sleeping in the sunroom anyway? The couch isn’t comfortable, is your back okay?” Chanyeol asked from inside the walk-in closet. 

“It’s just a nap so my back doesn’t hurt. Come here though… Hurry, please. You didn’t kiss me.” Baekhyun said and that got Chanyeol running out of the closet, still putting on his shirt. 

He crawled in beside Baekhyun and pulled the teacher to his chest before pressing a kiss on his lips. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked once he pulled away. Baekhyun grabbed his face and planted another kiss on his lips. The engineer didn’t pull away and waited for Baekhyun to be the one who cut off the kiss.

Once Baekhyun gently pulled away, he blushed when Chanyeol smiled kindly at him. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave. I’m here now.” Chanyeol said, softly brushing Baekhyun’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. Baekhyun kept mum and it just made the other one pull him closer to his chest. 

“It’s alright now… I’m so happy that you’re here.”

Chanyeol’s heart swooned at that. Baekhyun never fails to make his heart lurch and his stomach flip over whenever he says these things without hesitation. 

“I’m happy I’m here too,” Chanyeol said and kissed the middle of Baekhyun’s forehead. He felt Baekhyun gripping his shirt so he held Baekhyun by the waist before laying the both of them down. Baekhyun ended up on top of him, splayed out across his chest. 

“What did you eat for dinner?” Baekhyun asked while his finger is tracing circles on Chanyeol’s exposed chest since his shirt has a v-neck. 

“Some bland pasta in the plane…” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun hummed.

“I made stew… I can reheat it for you.”

“No, it’s okay… I’ll eat it tomorrow cause I’m still full.” The engineer answered while stroking Baekhyun’s hair. 

They didn’t say anything for a while before Chanyeol felt a soft kiss on his chin. Baekhyun felt another kiss on his head. 

“Happy 6 months by the way…” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun muttered something that Chanyeol didn’t pick up because the kiss on his chin traveled down to his jaw. 

“Mhm… What did you say?” The engineer asked, his hand going down to hold Baekhyun’s nape. 

“I said I’m sorry for being clingy… I just really missed you even though it’s just been 3 days.” Baekhyun said in between his soft kisses on Chanyeol’s sharp jaw. 

“You’re not clingy… And if you are then I don’t mind.” Chanyeol said his eyes closed when Baekhyun’s kisses moved southwards. His neck was being littered with kisses and he’s not complaining. 

“I don’t like sleeping in this bed without you,” Baekhyun admitted. 

“Then I won’t let you sleep here without me. I’ll bring you anywhere I go so that you won’t feel alone.” The older man murmured and felt Baekhyun pulling away. He sat on Chanyeol’s stomach lightly and his little hands wrinkled Chanyeol’s shirt.

“C-Can I…”

Chanyeol looked up from his spot underneath Baekhyun… “Can you what?”

“Leave hickies.”

Chanyeol’s hand twitched and his stomach clenched. Baekhyun wasn’t even trying to be sexy, to be honest, he looked too cute on top of Chanyeol while holding his shirt. But the way he said that just did things to Chanyeol that he never knew he’d feel before.

How was he getting so excited over getting hickies when he never let anyone leave one before? 

He cannot answer that question simply because it’s just a Baekhyun thing which makes him giddy all the goddamn time.

“Go on, baby,” Chanyeol said, his hands from the back of his head leaving its spot to hold Baekhyun’s thighs which were on either side of his hips.

Baekhyun didn’t know why he’s being like this… There was just suddenly an urge to touch Chanyeol everywhere and put his lips in every skin it could cover. He didn’t hesitate when he leaned down and flattened his palms on the man’s chest. He also didn’t hesitate to suck in a small area of Chanyeol’s neck, licking it with the tip of his tongue and then nipping at it.

After marking up one spot on Chanyeol’s neck, he moved to another area which is the section beside the column of Chanyeol’s throat. 

“You like marking me up, baby?”

Baekhyun nodded and suckled on the skin, earning a shaky exhale from the older male. 

“How about I do it to you too?” 

Baekhyun sat back down on Chanyeol’s stomach, eyes a bit hesitant. “W-Won’t the kids see?”

“Who said I’ll mark your neck up? Stand up.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun moved to the side while waiting for Chanyeol to make a move. The engineer asked him to lay down so Baekhyun did what he was asked to do. 

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol pushed his leg open and got in between them. 

Without taking off Baekhyun’s pink silk shorts, Chanyeol started sucking on Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun’s mouth dropped down when Chanyeol’s warm tongue traced random shapes on his milky thigh, before taking in the flesh in between those lips. 

His kisses went up and so do his marks until they’re situated on Baekhyun’s inner thigh.

Chanyeol looked up and saw Baekhyun staring down at him with intent eyes, watching carefully as Chanyeol rode his short up. The engineer bunched it up until his pale inner thigh was shown. 

“No one would see if I leave marks here, right?” Chanyeol whispered before licking up Baekhyun’s inner thigh, sucking the skin right away until it turned pink then to a darker shade of red. 

Baekhyun swallowed down the moan but his leg couldn’t help it and started closing up on Chanyeol’s head. A pair of strong hands pushed his legs away while his skin is being mauled by Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun felt embarrassed when he felt his member twitching inside his shorts and gaining life just from Chanyeol leaving hickies. Chanyeol noticed the bulge but he didn’t give it any thought, it’s normal anyway.

“Flip over for me, lovely,” Chanyeol said when sat down on the back of his legs. Baekhyun winced and bit his lip when he felt the lingering feeling on the places where Chanyeol left his marks. He flipped on his stomach and felt the older one tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

“Is it okay if you remove this?” He asked and Baekhyun nodded, turning to his side for a second to remove his shirt. After he took it off, he went lied back down and waited for Chanyeol to make a move.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched when Chanyeol’s palms glided upwards from his lower back to this shoulder blades. That felt too good and then he heard him saying, “Relax for me, baby.” 

Slowly, he released all the tension on his shoulders, and when Chanyeol noticed that he’s all calmed down- he dove in and left open-mouthed kisses along his spine. 

Baekhyun shuddered when Chanyeol’s warm saliva started cooling in the air, sending shivers down his spine. He thought that’s the only thing Chanyeol was going to do but he was wrong when Chanyeol started gnawing at the skin. 

As time passed, Chanyeol’s teeth got rougher when he chewed on Baekhyun’s skin. After he was done, Baekhyun was already rock-hard while his back has a long line of hickies that were situated on the length of his spine.

Chanyeol grinned at his work and flipped Baekhyun over again, giving his lips a quick peck before sitting back up.

“Do you want to do it now?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun’s face went red and it traveled down his neck to his chest.

“I-It’s up to you…”

“No. It’s not up to me. It’s up to you because I don’t want to do it when you’re uncomfortable or hesitant.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun chewed on his lip.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol leaned down and gave Baekhyun’s lips another kiss. “Thank you for giving me a clear answer, baby. You gotta tell me to stop whenever you want to stop okay? Just tell stop and I will stop completely.” Chanyeol said and looked at the other one, checking if he’s okay.

Baekhyun gave a nod so Chanyeol went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. 

Both of the objects are sealed so it’s probably new and Chanyeol prepared for it. 

“I just bought these because I got excited,” Chanyeol said and it made the smaller one laugh while watching him remove the seal of the items. 

The older male went back to his position by Baekhyun’s hips and took the lube. 

“I’ll eat you out first.”

Baekhyun turned bright red when he heard that. “... So I’ll be taking this off first,” Chanyeol said and looked at Baekhyun for permission to which he responded yes too.

The engineer took off his shorts along with his underwear and Baekhyun got shy when his hard member came into view. 

Chanyeol laid down on his stomach and raised Baekhyun’s legs up high until his pretty hole came into view. Chanyeol couldn’t help it when he felt his cock twitching inside his pants, it’s such a pretty hole and it looks so tight.

He didn’t waste any more time and licked a stripe up, his tongue catching on Baekhyun’s rim the same time Baekhyun let out a shaky moan. 

Chanyeol struggled to hold himself back and continued licking on Baekhyun’s tight hole, casually dipping in his tongue to loosen up the opening. Baekhyun panted above him, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him. His stomach kept clenching along with his hole because Chanyeol’s expert tongue kept peering his way inside it. 

A large thumb rubbed his hole and Baekhyun’s back arched up, his mouth falling open. 

“Baby, you look so beautiful like this,” Chanyeol commented before replacing his thumb with his tongue. He sucked Baekhyun’s hole and received a grateful whimper in return. 

When Baekhyun’s hole is all wet, Chanyeol sat back up and grabbed the lube from the side. He opened up the lid and coated his thick fingers with a clear gel. 

“I’ll finger you now, sweetheart. Tell me to stop when you want to stop, alright?” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. He relaxed with each stroke of Chanyeol’s hand on his thigh. 

“A-Ah…” A middle finger was inserted inside Baekhyun’s hole and it was eased inside him slowly. When he felt Chanyeol’s knuckle, he also felt Chanyeol’s hand going up to play with his nipple. 

Chanyeol moved his finger a little, twisting it a bit before pushing it in and out softly. His eyes are fixated on Baekhyun’s face to see any sign of discomfort or pain but there was none so he continued doing what he was doing. It wasn’t long until he can move his finger fast without Baekhyun complaining. The other one was stuck whimpering because of the sensation on his hole and nipple.

Chanyeol cursed because Baekhyun looked so beautiful while he’s pleasured like this. He never knew he’d be this lucky to get a taste of this angel.

“I’ll add another finger, baby.” 

When he received a single nod, Chanyeol wedged in another finger inside Baekhyun’s hole. The rim was clamping down on his knuckle and Chanyeol got harder at the thought of it clamping down on his cock.

He did the same thing as before, he slowly moved it around so Baekhyun would get used to the thickness and length of his fingers. His nipples were now very red and perked up that Chanyeol couldn’t help himself and sucked on it once before opening up his fingers inside Baekhyun’s hole.

Chanyeol’s fingers are so thick that the size of two of them is the size of three of Baekhyun’s fingers. So it took Baekhyun a little more time to get used to the fingers. When Baekhyun was comfortable with the two fingers sliding in and out of him fast and without resistance, Chanyeol slid a third finger inside.

“S-Shit…” 

Chanyeol stilled his fingers and held Baekhyun’s hand.

“Are you alright? Should I stop?” 

“N-No… I just thought two fingers would be enough…” Baekhyun said, a bead of sweat falling from this forehead to his temple as his hole kept clenching around Chanyeol’s knuckles.

“Three fingers are not enough, baby… I don’t want to hurt you later so I have to do this. Do you want to continue?” 

Baekhyun nodded but Chanyeol took out his fingers. 

“Chanyeol- why?” Baekhyun cried out but felt embarrassed when he saw Chanyeol lathering his fingers with more lube. 

“I’ll just put more so it will slide in more smoothly. Don’t worry, baby.” Chanyeol said and pushed back three of his fingers inside Baekhyun’s red hole. Chanyeol sucked a hickie on Baekhyun’s chest and allowed Baekhyun to adjust to his fingers. 

It took a bit more time but Chanyeol was patient until the time his fingers can thrust in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. 

“C-Chan-” Baekhyun’s voice got interrupted by his own moan when Chanyeol twisted his wrist and reached a deeper area inside him.

The older male once again pulled out his fingers and grabbed a pillow from the side. He raised Baekhyun’s legs up and placed the pillow under Baekhyun’s lower back. Baekhyun didn’t know what it was for until Chanyeol pushed his fingers back in and hit  _ that  _ spot.

“Oh fuck…” Baekhyun choked out because the three pads of his lover’s fingers are hitting the sweet bundle of nerves inside him.

Chanyeol pushed his fingers as deep as he could, crooked them up then rubbed Baekhyun’s prostate. 

Precum dripped down on the tip of Baekhyun’s cock and a string of sweet moans left the angel’s mouth. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Chanyeol rasped out, his own cock straining inside his pants because he wants nothing more but to push his cock inside Baekhyun’s hole.

“Y-Yes… It feels so good…” Baekhyun’s can’t help the sweet moans he’s letting out and he’s a bit ashamed of how lewd he sounds. Chanyeol doesn’t mind it though, it pleasures him knowing he’s making Baekhyun feel good.

Baekhyun whined and felt lightheaded when Chanyeol pulled out his fingers. His hole started clenching again because of the missing warmth inside. It wasn’t until Chanyeol took off his clothes too that Baekhyun was brought back to life.

He watched Chanyeol’s cock curled up towards his stomach and it must have been hard not being pleased at all throughout this intercourse. Chanyeol ripped open a package that has the letters “XL” on it with his teeth and blew it to the side before taking out the latex and rolling it down his length. Baekhyun unconsciously bit his lip when Chanyeol lathered up his cock with the lube. He wiped his hands on the sheets and then raised Baekhyun’s legs, startling the little one.

“W-Wait- why am I in this position?” Baekhyun asked.

“I want to see your face so I can see whether or not you’re hurting.”

“B-But shouldn’t I be… riding?’ 

“What?”

“I-I used to do all the w-work…” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol felt a little angry at that. 

“Baby, I do the work here. Whoever made you do all that must have been a bad top. Maybe they’re afraid to show you what they got, but not me. I’ll satisfy you until you’re seeing white.” Chanyeol said and rubbed the tip of his cock on Baekhyun’s hole. 

“I’ll push it in now… Again, tell me to stop if you can’t take it.” Chanyeol said and kissed Baekhyun’s temple first before slowly pushing in his cock.

Baekhyun’s mouth was opened but no sound was coming out of it. He felt like he was being split open. He felt like he’s gonna break but Chanyeol didn’t stop until he’s all the way in.

A tear slipped out of Baekhyun’s eye and Chanyeol quickly wiped it away.

“Are you okay, Baekhyun? Should I pull out?”

Baekhyun shook his head and held onto the bed. “J-Just wait, fuck… You’re so big.” Baekhyun said. 

It took a while for Baekhyun to get used to the size but when he felt a bit comfortable, he pushed his hips down to tell Chanyeol to move. Both of Chanyeol’s arms are on the sides of Baekhyun’s head and he used his strength there to move in and out of Baekhyun carefully.

It still burned but it’s better than before. 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun cried out when Chanyeol gyrated his hips while still buried deep in Baekhyun. He’s so deep inside and his cock was touching places Baekhyun never felt before. 

“I’m gonna move faster now,” Chanyeol warned and almost folded Baekhyun in half before snapping his hips fast. Another loud moan escaped Baekhyun’s lips. He can feel him move inside and he can feel every crevice there was. But it wasn’t enough, it’s like Chanyeol was avoiding his prostate and it frustrated him. 

Chanyeol slowly pulled out and stood up on the side of the bed. 

“On fours, baby.” 

Baekhyun, with wobbly knees and arms, went on all fours. Chanyeol gripped his hips and pushed it down so that he was sitting down on the back of his legs while his feet were dangling at the edge of the bed. 

“Hands behind your back, angel,” Chanyeol said so Baekhyun followed him. He felt his head being pushed down the bed and then the side of his face was suddenly pressed on the bed. 

Chanyeol pushed back his cock inside Baekhyun, a little rougher this time than the first time. 

It felt entirely different because Chanyeol’s big cock was reaching the places that Baekhyun never knew existed. 

It was a bad idea to look down and see his cock disappearing inside Baekhyun because it made his cock twitch and he couldn’t help but threw his head back and groaned. 

Chanyeol thrust in and out of Baekhyun while his hands were gripping the smaller male’s wide hips. Baekhyun kept moaning and whining because he wanted to hold on to the sheets but Chanyeol’s hand was keeping his wrists bounded.

Chanyeol suddenly put one of his feet on the bed while the other one stayed on the ground. He pushed in roughly and it sent Baekhyun screaming. 

What the hell was that? How did Chanyeol know that it would feel that good? 

Chanyeol involuntarily smirked and kept thrusting fast and hard as his cock massaged Baekhyun’s sweet spot. Baekhyun’s rim would clench down on him when his hips meet his ass and it would always make Chanyeol’s cock leak precum. 

His movements were no joke, they’re fast and deep and it kept hitting the right spot. 

It had Baekhyun seeing white while screaming Chanyeol’s name.

The line of hickies on Baekhyun’s spine was a masterpiece to enjoy while fucking into Baekhyun and it just drove the older one to fuck him harder.

“S-Shit, Chanyeol… Fuck, you’re too fast.” Baekhyun said but Chanyeol didn’t slow down, he knew Baekhyun loved it. 

Instead of slowing down, he used his other hand to stroke Baekhyun’s cock. 

“Ah!” Baekhyun moaned loudly, his eyes shutting as he felt a big cock ramming inside his tiny hole. 

“You feel like heaven, Baekhyun. You’re so tight. You like it when I hit it right here?” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded while his cock twitched inside Chanyeol’s palm. 

“I love it…” Baekhyun’s eyes shut off as he felt his stomach clenching and his hole tightening around Chanyeol who groaned.

Without any warning, electricity shoots up from Baekhyun’s toes to his abdomen and he released white strings of cum all over the bed, on his thighs, and Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol kept fucking Baekhyun and one squeezed of Baekhyun’s walls on him had his cock pulsing out loads of cum inside the condom. He groaned and bit Baekhyun’s shoulder, making the smaller one yelp in pain.

Slowly, he pulled out his cock but the smaller one still cried out because of over sensitivity. 

He turned Baekhyun over and looked at his lover.

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun was still in it, his head was still floating but he nodded nonetheless. 

“I’m gonna wash you up, alright? Just wait a moment.” Chanyeol said and rushed to the bathroom to fill up the bathtub with warm water. 

When it’s all filled, he picked Baekhyun up from the same position he left him in. Chanyeol settled him down on the water and used a wet towel to clean Baekhyun all over. He picked Baekhyun up again and put him on the counter. 

He chuckled when Baekhyun’s eyes started closing. “Just a bit more, Bean.” 

Chanyeol put a shirt on Baekhyun as well as some soft cotton shorts to avoid rubbing and irritating his sore parts. 

“Brush your teeth and wash your face while I change the sheets,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. He brushed his teeth and did his precious skincare routine while Chanyeol cleaned up their mess and switched the dirtied sheets with fresh new ones.

After that, he called walked Baekhyun down to their bed and told him to lay down. 

Baekhyun laughed when Chanyeol put on an elastic bunny headband on his hair so his hair won’t get in the way. Chanyeol became an expert now with unfolding the facial masks that Baekhyun always uses. He put it on Baekhyun and charged up Baekhyun’s phone. While Baekhyun is slowly drifting to sleep, Chanyeol noticed the marks on his neck. 

Guess he’s wearing a turtleneck tomorrow. 

He’ll probably get a ton of shit from Sehun over it.

He got dressed and took off the facial mask and let it dry on Baekhyun’s face.

“You okay? Tired?”

“Sleepy. Sore. But I loved it. You’re the best.” Chanyeol’s ego was once again stroked so he kissed Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Alright, I’m sorry for being a bit rough by the way.”

“What do you mean a bit rough? That was “a bit rough”?”

“Well, I had to hold myself back, or else you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

What even is rough for Chanyeol?

Is that not rough enough? 

Because if it isn’t then why can’t Baekhyun stand up the next day? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this! If yes, then please leave lots of love in the comments or in my cc. 
> 
> CC: curiouscat.me/hunniesfw
> 
> I also recently started a Kofi account, leave some love in there if you can too! Support my caffeine addiction hehe.
> 
> Kofi: Ko-fi.com/hunniesfw


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol tries out Yoora's gifts for Christmas.

“Alright, Mom… I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Chanyeol says and kisses his mom on the cheek. Baekhyun hugs her too, and then the rest of the Park family leaves the two of them alone.

Once they were out of sight, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun who blushes and slaps him on the chest. 

“Later, idiot. Let’s eat lunch first before you pounce me.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and moves away from his horny boyfriend who’s been eyeing him since the moment he woke up. 

“Okay, what do you want to eat? I could prepare some food for you.”

“Let’s eat at the other house.”

“You mean the villa?” 

“I don’t know what’s it’s called, I’m not an engineer. But, I want to eat there today cause I haven’t been there.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods. He walks up to Baekhyun and kisses his forehead. “We could eat in the outdoor dining room. It’s snowing so the view of the garden will be nice.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods. They exited the main house and goes to the side, where the villa is. 

The villa could be considered the main house because of how terrific and big it is. They go there and Chanyeol starts preparing lunch for the both of them while Baekhyun is playing with Kyoong and Toben.

After about an hour, Chanyeol presents his delicious-looking chicken dish that Baekhyun immediately digs in. They eat heftily while looking out to the thick snow in the garden. It looks like a snowy paradise and Baekhyun loves it. If he’s to have a house this big, he’ll make sure he has a big garden so he could take in a breath of fresh air every day. 

“Baek, I’m gonna take the two out on a walk. Do you want to come with me?”

“I’ll go take a bath… So… when you come home…” Baekhyun trails off, looking anywhere but Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smirks and kisses his cheek. “Okay, I’ll be back right away.”

Once Chanyeol leaves, Baekhyun immediately goes to take a bath. He makes sure to put fragrant oils because he knows how much Chanyeol loves that. It’s like his addiction whenever Baekhyun wears or uses something fragrant. 

He loves it when Baekhyun uses his shampoo. And when Baekhyun puts his floral lotion, Chanyeol won’t stop sniffing him and hugging him. He likes the attention so he keeps using it. He took a bath for about 20 minutes and then rinses off. He lathers his body with the lotion that Chanyeol got him from Japan. Since Chanyeol always goes on a business trip, he always gets Baekhyun something. 

He ties his robe and comes out of the bathroom, surprised when he sees Chanyeol shirtless on the bed. The room is already warmer even though it’s snowing and Baekhyun turns red when he sees the toys on the bed.

Chanyeol walks over to him and wraps his arms around him, already peppering his neck with kisses.

“Hey… Wait for a minute. I want to ask you some questions.” Baekhyun says and pushes Chanyeol gently down on the bed. 

“What?” 

“I-I don’t know.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, confused.

“I don’t know how they work,” Baekhyun says shyly and Chanyeol didn’t say anything. 

“Really?”

“What do you mean, “really”? D-Do I look like I’m joking?” Baekhyun says and moves away from Chanyeol with a pout. It’s not his fault that he’s been scared to try these things before. He trusts Chanyeol that’s why he’s willing to try these new things. 

“I’m not saying that you’re pretending to not know them. I’m just surprised… Haven’t you watched porn that makes use of them?”

“N-Not really.”

“Okay, let me explain,” Chanyeol says and pulls Baekhyun down on his lap.

“This is called “anal beads”. Basically, you push all of them in, one by one, then you pull it out. The best feeling is when you pull them out.”

Baekhyun starts getting nervous, “All of them? B-But there’s six. W-Will it fit?”

“Of course… This one is a remote vibrator. You can push it inside and then control it using the remote. There’s a wireless one that you can use with your phone. We can use it outside.” Chanyeol winks at him.

“A-As if I’ll let you play with me while outside!”

“You never know. This is… a butt plug. Personally, I don’t want you to use this when you aren’t on birth control. If I want to keep all of my load inside of you, then we will use it. You can basically wear it anywhere.” 

“This one is a dildo, you probably know it and how it’s used. This last one is a... Yoora, that woman- this is nipple clamps. You pinch your nipples with this. It will hurt but some really like it. I, personally, love using this. Not on myself but my partner. I’ve pictured you using this and let me tell you, it was messy-”

“Shhh!” Baekhyun turns red and just urges Chanyeol to continue. He doesn’t need to know how Chanyeol imagines him while jerking off.

“This last one is for the wrists. It’s basically handcuffs but cuter. See? It’s pink, Yoora knows you love pink.” 

“You know a lot about these,” Baekhyun says and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Yes. I have been… how do I put it? Adventurous, with my partners. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly.

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“Because I’m telling you about my time with other people when we’re about to do it.”

“What matters is that you’re gonna use them on me now. I don’t care about what you did with others, Chanyeol.” 

“I know, baby. I’m still sorry I haven’t found you earlier.” Chanyeol says and kisses Baekhyun’s neck. “You seem so good, by the way. What scent is this?”

“I-I don’t know. You were the one who gave it to me. I’m just using whatever you give me.” The smaller one says and looks at the toys spread out on the bed. 

“C-Can we use the beads first?”

\----

“We’ll stretch you out first, okay?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun slowly nods. “Then go on all fours, lovely. I’ll get the lube from the bathroom.” The engineer stands up from the bed and goes to the bathroom.

He’s such a beast and Baekhyun is irritated. He left so many love bites on his neck and he doesn’t know how he’ll hide them from the family tomorrow. Not only that but he’s such a tease and he’s taking things so much slower as if Baekhyun will break.

Chanyeol comes back with a new bottle of lube and Baekhyun watches as he removes the seal.

“See? I got us a new one before coming here. Do you like strawberry lube?”

“J-Just get on with it!” 

“Relax, love.” Chanyeol chuckles and puts both of Baekhyun’s hands on his back. “I’ll tie them up for now. Let me know if they’re too tight or anything... “ Chanyeol says and cuffs both of Baekhyun’s wrists. Baekhyun is so nervous because he basically won’t be able to touch Chanyeol or hold onto something, it’s a bit scary but he trusts Chanyeol.

“We’ll do three, is that okay?” The engineer asks and Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol lathers his fingers with lube and rubs Baekhyun’s hole lightly. He presses a finger in and Baekhyun’s lips parted, a breath escaping past it. Chanyeol’s fingers are thicker than Baekhyun’s slender ones so he could feel how his hole opens up slightly when his knuckle touches his rim.

Chanyeol bites his lip. Seeing Baekhyun like this is enough to get him all hot and bothered. They’re barely scratching the top but Chanyeol is already getting hard. Who wouldn’t be if Baekhyun is all tied up, with his face pressed down against the sheets and his hole present for Chanyeol to play with?

“You look beautiful, baby.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun blushes bright red as he looks at his boyfriend from the side.

“C-Can you just put another one in a-and stop s-saying cheesy things?” 

“You love it when I say cheesy things.” Chanyeol says and puts another finger in. They don’t really do it a lot that’s why Baekhyun is always tight. It just riles Chanyeol up even more.

Chanyeol opens up his fingers, scissoring Baekhyun open. The smaller one’s eyes are shut as he feels his hole being stretched out. The fingers inside him are slippery and just glides in without any resistance, it feels amazing and Baekhyun could feel his cock twitch embarrassingly.

“Putting the last one now, are you okay?” His boyfriend asks and Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol puts the last one inside and Baekhyun winces at the burning sensation. Chanyeol rubs his back with downward strokes, letting the tips of his fingers send chills down Baekhyun’s spine.

Chanyeol expertly opens up his fingers inside Baekhyun, rubbing the walls with his fingertips and purposely missing the sweet spot. His finger and Baekhyun’s walls are creating erotic sounds that are just music to Chanyeol’s ears when it’s paired up with Baekhyun’s restricted moans. 

He pulls out his fingers after some time and grabs the anal beads on the side of the bed. He lathers it with lube and rubs the smallest bead on Baekhyun’s rim.

“I’ll use the beads now, take a deep breath every time I’ll put one in, okay?” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol slides in one bead and it’s small, smaller than Chanyeol’s fingers, so it’s okay for Baekhyun. It feels weird cause he could feel its roundness along with the coldness of the metal but it isn’t painful at all. The taller man seems to notice that Baekhyun doesn’t feel any discomfort too so he puts another one in. The first bead gets pushed deeper and Baekhyun bites his lip. The bead is slightly bigger now but it isn’t any bigger than Chanyeol’s fingers so he could accommodate it still.

When Chanyeol pushes the third bead, Baekhyun could feel the first two ones getting deeper and deeper. Chanyeol didn’t wait for him to adjust to it and pushes the fourth bead. 

“Ah- Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moans because the fourth one is definitely bigger than the first three and slightly bigger than the stretch that Chanyeol’s fingers gave him. Chanyeol rubs his back again and then pushes the fifth bead. 

Baekhyun’s hands clench on his back and his hole tightens up around the string. He could feel every single bead inside and it’s pressing up against his prostate. It feels weird even clenching his stomach cause it keeps moving inside. “Chan- i-is that the last one? I-I don’t think I can-”

“There’s still another one left. You can do it, baby…” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s left butt cheek and slowly pushes the biggest bead inside. Baekhyun’s mouth drops open and his eyes shut because it’s so big he feels like he’s gonna rip. The biggest bead is on his rear and Chanyeol keeps kissing his body to divert his attention away from it.

“I’ll pull it out now, should I do it fast or slow?”

“I-I don’t know- w-will it hurt?”

“No, baby… Not at all.”

“D-Do it fast.”

Chanyeol gets ahold of the string at the end and then rapidly pulls out the beads and it slides out easily. Baekhyun cries out and buries his face on the pillow as the beads go out one by one. He feels the tugging on his rim and it happens so fast that he could feel his hole trembling. Chanyeol bites his lip again because Baekhyun is gaping slightly and he’s quick to push a finger in so that it would close up on his knuckle.

“Good, baby… You did amazing.” 

“M-My stomach- I felt it there…” Baekhyun airily said.

“And you’ll feel me there too.”

Chanyeol unlocks the cuff and flips Baekhyun onto his back. He puts back the cuffs and sees Baekhyun making a mess on his stomach. He leans down and captures Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss. Baekhyun responds back weakly and just lets Chanyeol do whatever he wants to do. 

He moves away then grabs the remote vibrator before putting a small amount of lube on it. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol pushes the vibrator inside of Baekhyun’s hole. It’s relatively small and slightly elongated, the last beads were definitely bigger but if this one vibrates… Then Baekhyun doesn’t know how he’ll react.

Chanyeol makes sure that it’s deep inside him before turning the vibrator on. Baekhyun feels the buzzing and his eyes widened as small electric shock-like vibrations flow throughout his body. With his wrists bound together, he feels his hips thrusting upwards as if he wants to get the vibrator deeper. He feels like he’s gonna go crazy because of it. 

He watches as Chanyeol puts on a condom and puts lube on his cock. He stares up at him and Chanyeol smiles, “I’m gonna fuck you while the vibrator is inside.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “What?” 

“It’ll feel really good…” 

Chanyeol kisses his head and then raises Baekhyun’s legs. “W-Wait…”

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to do it? I can take it out, baby-”

“N-No… L-Let’s use the nipple clamps too.” Baekhyun says and this time, it’s Chanyeol who got surprised. “Babe, that would hurt. Are you sure you want to?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun slowly nods.

“You said it’s your favorite and I want to know what your favorite feels like.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol could feel his cock twitching. He grabs the nipple clamps from the side and kisses Baekhyun’s lips. “If it hurts, then tell me so I could remove it right away.” 

Baekhyun nods and watches as Chanyeol puts the clamps on his hard nipples. 

“Shit-” Baekhyun cries out when Chanyeol attaches it. It hurts but the pain slowly keeps numbing until he could feel the tingling sensation on his nipples.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Chanyeol says and raises his legs, positioning the tip of his hard cock on Baekhyun’s hole. He receives a nod from Baekhyun and Chanyeol pushes his cock inside. He groans at the tightness and heat of Baekhyun’s walls, slowly enveloping him. 

Baekhyun moans so loudly as Chanyeol bottoms out, his cock head nudging at the vibrator. Chanyeol breathes out shakily. Vibrations and the heat of Baekhyun’s slippery walls are a great combination to make him cum fast.

He waits for a few moments before slowly pushing in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun’s eyes shut, every time Chanyeol moves, the nipple clamps’ chain would move too and it would send different sensations all throughout Baekhyun’s body.

“Babe- I… I want to fuck you so bad.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods, letting his boyfriend do whatever he wants to do with him.

Chanyeol holds his legs and turns the vibrator to the highest setting before fucking Baekhyun roughly. Baekhyun screams in pleasure as he holds onto the headboard with both wrists bounded, the nipple clamps kept moving and the vibrator is pressed up against Chanyeol’s cockhead and his prostate. 

Both of them moan loudly and Chanyeol tugs lightly at the nipple clamps, loving the way Baekhyun’s eyes water at the pain from it. The pleasure from the vibrator and Chanyeol’s cock splitting him open is amazing and he feels like drowning from all of it. Chanyeol’s thrusts are fast and rough and it’s making the vibrator slam right against his prostate. He’s also moaning deeply because of Baekhyun’s hole that’s constantly closing upon him and the vibrations that are making his hips twitch.

Chanyeol leans down and kisses Baekhyun’s lips before sucking marks all over his lover’s neck. 

“Chanyeol, fuck- I can’t anymore- I’m gonna cum.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol grabs a hold of his cock and strokes it. Baekhyun’s tears flow down his cheeks as his body spasms because of the cuffs, the clamps, the vibrator, and Chanyeol’s cock.

He cums all over himself and Chanyeol’s hand and he cries out at the oversensitivity because Chanyeol didn’t stop thrusting inside of him. Chanyeol kisses his leg first before roughly fucking into Baekhyun until he’s satisfied.

Chanyeol buries his cock deeper and cums inside the condom, groaning as he tilts his head back. He rides his high, taking pleasure in seeing Baekhyun cry and shake uncontrollably. 

After recovering, he pulls out and removes the vibrator. He unlocks the cuffs and removes the clamps, biting his lip at the sight of Baekhyun’s sore and red nipples. Baekhyun’s eyes are drooping and Chanyeol goes to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. He cleans Baekhyun up and puts the toys in the bathroom to clean later. He grabs a clean and large cotton shirt for Baekhyun to wear so that his nipples won’t be irritated. 

“You okay, baby? I didn’t go too hard. I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“You didn’t go too hard? Do you want me to kick you? I cried, you stupid beanstalk. I didn’t even know what was going on. And you left a hickey! Your family will see.” Baekhyun complains but cuddles closer to Chanyeol.

“At least they know that we had fun without them.”

“Grab me a glass of water, you giant.”

“Of course, my love.”


	4. Japan

They just landed safely in Japan and to be honest, Baekhyun can’t hide his excitement anymore. He’s been wanting to go here, it’s basically his dream country to go to. But since he didn’t have the money back then, saving up for his rent, bills, food, and other necessities, he never had the chance to go there. He wanted to go there with Jongin and Jongin kept insisting back then that they should just book a flight and leave but again, Baekhyun didn’t have the money.

Now, he’s in here, the air is so much different and it’s so beautiful in here… Chanyeol isn’t fazed by it, he’s been here too many times but he’ll gladly go back here a thousand more times if that’s what Baekhyun wants.

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand and they walk hand in hand to the car that Chanyeol had prepared for them. Baekhyun was so worried about everything, the accommodation, the transportation, what they’ll bring - but Chanyeol had everything covered. 

Chanyeol rented a traditional guest house for the both of them to enjoy for two weeks. Of course, it was too pricey in Baekhyun’s opinion but Chanyeol shrugs it off. Since they’ll be in Japan, a place filled with historical trademarks, culture, and tradition - they wanted to experience all of it while they are there. It’s also just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The city life in Japan is beautiful too but Baekhyun and Chanyeol want some peace and quiet. 

Chanyeol says that it’s because he wants to be the only one to hear Baekhyun’s moans and he receives a big slap on the back because of that. Before, Baekhyun used to be so violent and always hit Chanyeol with an item. A pillow, his small little hand that barely hurt - but now, he’s still the same. He still hits Chanyeol with a pillow and his hand but he’ll always apologize for it and would kiss Chanyeol after. 

“Let’s eat first before we go to the rest house? Where’d you wanna eat?” Chanyeol asks as he puts all of their bags on the back of the car.

“Eugh- I don’t know. I don’t want to eat something fancy.”

“Should we try the McDonald’s here?” Chanyeol inquires, looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes light up. “Don’t they have the coolest McDonald’s here? I wanna try!” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol shuts the door of the car and then kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“Yeah. Let’s try that.”

Chanyeol loves this about Baekhyun. He loves that Baekhyun is such a simple guy who gets satisfied with the simplest of things. He’s like a kid who gets excited over fast-food restaurants. Chanyeol’s flings back then, all of them just wanted the same thing and that’s money. They know who Chanyeol is. They know who he is in this money-controlled world and they know what he is capable of. That’s why people are all over him. 

Because of his looks, his status in life, his money - but not really because of who he truly is. No one bothered to stick around for that. When they get what they want, they leave - that’s why Chanyeol kept replacing people before.

Before they could take advantage of him or before they could get what they want from Chanyeol, Chanyeol drops them and leaves them alone. 

But then, this sassy, grumpy, and feisty barista basically appeared in his life and dismissed him every single time he spoke. Baekhyun appeared and just - pushed Chanyeol away. Chanyeol felt himself being pulled closer though. 

He said it was just an attraction, he said it’s just the same with any other flings but now it’s not. It’s so much more than. So much more than a fling could be. He can’t let go of this person now. He can’t drop him and leave him as he did with other people - he loves him so much.

Because Baekhyun isn’t looking for the one with money, with the good looks - he was looking for the true one. And he brought it out with Chanyeol. He brought out the Chanyeol that Chanyeol himself is looking for. 

Chanyeol will love him eternally for that.

“Beanstalk! Quit staring, I’m hungry…” Baekhyun huffs, blush coating his cheek because Chanyeol is dumbly staring at him like he did something special.

“Sorry… Love you.” Chanyeol says and kisses him on the cheek.

“Love you too…” Baekhyun mumbles, his cheeks swollen as he pouts.

How can someone not fall in love with him?

\---------

They ate at this big McDonald’s, sitting beside the window to see the different cars, tons of people - Japan is just so colorful and beautiful. After eating, they drove to the guest house in Tohoku, which is around 4-5 hours away from Narita Airport. They stopped a few times for bathroom breaks and lunch. Baekhyun volunteers to drive them halfway through but Chanyeol said that it’s okay and that he wants to drive so Baekhyun could see Japan.

Of course, Baekhyun argued with  _ “It’s not like I won’t be able to see the place when I’m driving, how the hell am I supposed to drive without my eyes?”  _

Chanyeol ignores him, knowing that Baekhyun is sleepy that’s why he’s grumpy. Sleepy Baekhyun is a grumpy Baekhyun and he’s usually sleepy after lunch. The engineer was right because, after ten minutes of silence, he looks at the reclined chair beside him and finds Baekhyun fast asleep. 

Baekhyun was so excited last night that he barely slept. Chanyeol knows because he would wake up to Baekhyun moving a lot. The teacher will pretend to sleep but Chanyeol knows that he was wide awake. That’s why Chanyeol will pretend to slowly wake up, even though he’s already awake.

_ “Shhh… Chanyeol…” Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s hair and kisses his cheek before snuggling closer to him. Baekhyun thought it was because he isn’t inside Chanyeol’s arms that’s why Chanyeol is waking up but it was because of him moving too much, _

_ Chanyeol always wakes up in the middle of the night whenever Baekhyun is facing the other way or wouldn’t be in his arms. No matter how hot it is, Chanyeol would still pull him close to his chest and cuddle him up. _

_ He feels Baekhyun snuggling closer to him and then covers them with the blanket. A few moments later, Baekhyun is fast asleep. Chanyeol kisses him on the head and then goes back to sleep too. _

The engineer slows down and drives with one hand, reaching out to the blanket at the back to cover his boyfriend with it. When Baekhyun is covered with the blanket, Chanyeol continues to drive to Tohuku.

\----------

On their second day in Japan, they visited the temple. Chanyeol said that they should pray before doing anything else and Baekhyun didn’t have any objections to that. They visited the temple and there weren’t a lot of people unlike what he saw on the video. They light up some incense and then prayed quietly.

Of course, both of them wished that they’ll stay together for a long time and prayed that more blessings will come to them this year. 

They started with going to different places, especially the places with food - both of them love trying out the food and they keep getting hungry because they’re walking to so many places. 

On their third day, they relaxed at the guest house. They had tea during the afternoon and cuddled inside until the evening. When the evening came, they went outside to buy food. 

\---------

It’s just their first week done, but Baekhyun is already tired. He’s not complaining, he’s just tired. They’ve done a lot of things already. They visited Onsen, soaked themselves in the healing water. They went to Nagashima and did a lot of shopping. They visited animal cafes, wishing that they bought Kyoong who is with Yoora at the moment. They also took the train back to Tokyo, visited the Tokyo tower, walk in the Shibuya crossing, went to Yoyogi park, and walked in the streets of Kabuchiko.

They stayed the night in Tokyo in a hotel room and then went back to Tohoku the next morning. 

Now, it’s day nine in Japan, and they chose to stay inside. 

They went around the town, walking here and there, trying out the small cafes, restaurants, and then went home to soak in the jacuzzi. Now, they just finished dinner and Chanyeol is drinking all by himself in the living room. Baekhyun dries his hair and sees Chanyeol watching Japanese drama on the television. 

“Beanstalk, what are you up to?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol looks at him with a goofy smile on his face. 

“I’m watching… and drinking.” 

“I can see that. But why?” Baekhyun asks, walking over to Chanyeol who opens his arms. The teacher lets himself be cuddled up and he looks at what Chanyeol is watching. The engineer grabs the can of beer and takes a sip, already tipsy. 

“I’m just resting. It’s been a while since I drank. I usually drink hard but since we’re on a vacation, I don’t want to get too drunk.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun hums, not getting annoyed at the smell of beer. Usually, he doesn’t like it when others talk to him while drinking, but with Chanyeol, he doesn’t mind. 

“Don’t drink too much, okay? We’re still leaving tomorrow.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s shoulder and tightens his grip on his stomach. “You smell good, baby…” Chanyeol mutters, smelling Baekhyun’s hair and the joint of his shoulder and neck.

“Yeah? I used the lotion you bought for me.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol kisses him on the shoulder again. “Do you like it?” The teacher asks and Chanyeol nods. 

“Of course I do, baby. Love you.”

Baekhyun blushes and faces his boyfriend, pressing a kiss on his lips. “Love you too.”

Chanyeol grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him closer, kissing him again. Baekhyun puts his hand on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder and kisses back, loving the way that Chanyeol is kissing him. The engineer loves kissing him, even in the first stages of their relationship, Chanyeol has always love kissing him. But since they’re working people who don’t get a lot of time for each other except when they wake up in the morning and sleep in the evening, they don’t get to make out like this. 

Baekhyun gets embarrassed whenever Chanyeol asks if they could make out because Chanyeol just has that effect on him. Of course, he’ll say yes. But their makeout sessions don’t happen often. That’s why it’s been so long since they’ve made out like this and truthfully, Baekhyun misses it.

Chanyeol is always passionate when it comes to kissing him and Baekhyun loves it. He loves when Chanyeol kisses him with so much passion - he loves when Chanyeol subtly asks for permission if he could enter his mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun would just part his lips and Chanyeol will hold him tightly, and push in his tongue past his lips. He would lick the insides of Baekhyun’s mouth, exploring each crevice as if he owns it and he’ll keep rubbing circles using his thumb on Baekhyun’s skin. 

Baekhyun runs his hand through Chanyeol’s hair and softly tugs at it, making the taller man frown and kiss him harder. 

Chanyeol has a thing for hair pulling and even though he doesn’t want to admit it, Baekhyun already noticed. He’ll moan whenever Baekhyun would pull on his hair when they’re doing it and he would drive faster into Baekhyun. That’s enough for Baekhyun to know that Chanyeol loves it when he does that.

The taller man fixes his position on his lap and lifts the sides of his shirt. He rubs the pad of his thumbs on Baekhyun’s hot skin, poking at the flesh and softly squeezing it. Baekhyun holds his face with both of his hands, kissing Chanyeol until they both ran out of breath.

When they pulled away, Chanyeol looks at him straight in the eyes and grabs his hand from his shoulder. Baekhyun watches as his boyfriend kisses his palm and squeezes his waist with his big hand again. “Do you want to do it with me, love?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun bites his lip, slowly nodding.

Of course, he does. Instead of drinking and watching Japanese drama, they don’t even understand – Baekhyun would rather get fucked by Chanyeol’s big cock… Just like what Chanyeol said before, the guest house is far away from the neighbors since it’s in a private area and he could moan no matter how loudly he wants.

Chanyeol likes it when Baekhyun is vocal in bed, letting him know that he’s pleasuring him in the nicest way possible – but Baekhyun isn’t being loud for him. He’s loud in bed  _ because of him.  _ Chanyeol is undeniably good at everything and that includes sex. He’s the best from all of Baekhyun’s experiences. Of course, he would be loud when Chanyeol is fucking him so good from night till morning.

Chanyeol, even if he’s tipsy, carries Baekhyun to their bedroom, both of his arms supporting Baekhyun who’s hugging him like a koala. 

Chanyeol slowly puts him down on the center of the bed and opens up the silk pajama set that he’s wearing. Once it’s opened, Baekhyun blushes while watching Chanyeol kiss his way down, from his neck – down to his chest. Baekhyun is undeniably pale, that’s why every mark that Chanyeol leaves whenever he nips at the skin for too long, is so visible. It strokes Chanyeol’s ego that he’s the only one who could leave these marks. He takes pride in that.

Baekhyun has always been aloof with people because of his past and now, he’s so comfortable and reliant on Chanyeol – and Chanyeol loves that. He loves that he’s the only one who could do that.

He leaves open-mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s torso, the wet marks he’s leaving are cooling because of the air and it’s sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. He nips at the skin, sucking it in until they’re red before putting his attention on Baekhyun’s nipples that got hard because of the cold air. They’re a dark shade of pink and Chanyeol loves when he sucks it and it turns all shiny and darker. He looks at Baekhyun while sucking on his nipples and the other one runs a hand through his hair again, tugging at the ends.

Chanyeol groans, his cock starting to harden because of that one simple act. He brings his attention back to Baekhyun’s nipples and he plays with it – savoring all of the moans that leave Baekhyun’s lips. He watches Baekhyun’s face whenever he sucks on his nipples, his jaw-dropping and his eyes shut at the pleasure.

Chanyeol kisses his way down until his lips are on Baekhyun’s abdomen. He kisses the skin and then tugs at the shorts that Baekhyun is wearing. His legs – his lower half, are cold. “Baby, you should wear pajamas… Your skin is cold.”

“Then warm me up.”

A simple sentence is enough for Chanyeol to go a bit crazy inside.

“Gladly.”

Chanyeol removes Baekhyun’s shorts and bites his lip. “No underwear?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun blushes. “Were you expecting this?” The taller male asks and Baekhyun shakes his head. “I was uncomfy… I didn’t want to wear one. I mean it’s easier this way, right?”

Chanyeol shakes his head once, feeling himself hardening again because Baekhyun is just too sexy for him to handle. He grabs Baekhyun’s thighs and lifts them to his chest. Baekhyun holds them for Chanyeol and the taller male spreads his asscheeks apart, licking his lips when he gets a glimpse of the pink hole that he hasn’t eaten in so long. He licks a fat stripe, letting his tongue lay flat on the hole before pushing in the tip of his tongue.

“Ahh… C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whimpers, voice shaky as Chanyeol pushes his tongue inside. Chanyeol licks up and down, fucking Baekhyun with his tongue until he’s satisfied with how wet and stretched Baekhyun is. Baekhyun clenches it and Chanyeol just takes it as an invitation to fuck him. He tongue fucks Baekhyun a little bit more until Baekhyun is shaking while holding his thighs to his chest.

Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol pushes his fat and wet tongue so deep inside his hole. He cries out and pushes his head down on the pillow, trying hard not to cum because his cock is aching against his chest. He gets hard so easily when it comes to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulls away and lets Baekhyun put down his thighs. He removes his shirt and his pants, knowing that Baekhyun is raking up his eyes up and down his body.

“Like what you see, lovely?”

“Mhm yes, now come here…” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol lays down on the bed, waiting for Baekhyun to make a move. Baekhyun kisses him sweetly on the lips and then stares at Chanyeol straight in the eyes while licking his palm. Chanyeol hisses when Baekhyun suddenly grabs his cock and strokes it with his wet hand.

“Do we have lube?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol nods, reaching out on the drawer beside the bed. He opens the middle drawer and pulls out the small bottle of lube. Baekhyun shakes his head, “You’re the one who’s expecting this.”

“I mean, you never know.”

Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s cock until it’s rock-hard inside his palm. He loves it when Chanyeol’s cock is so hard to the point that it’s curling up against his stomach. He could feel each vein running against the sides and he traces his finger on the tip, playing with the precum that came out.

Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun suddenly takes in his dick, playing with the head inside his mouth, rubbing it against his tongue. The teacher puts both of his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, looks up at his boyfriend, and takes in the cock inside his mouth until his lips are touching the base. Chanyeol groans and grabs Baekhyun by the hair. Baekhyun isn’t good at giving head, but that was back then. Now, Baekhyun is an expert. He knows all the good things and Chanyeol can’t help but feel closer to the edge every time the tip of his cock will hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

Chanyeol lightly thrusts his cock inside Baekhyun’s mouth and the teacher lets him do whatever the hell he wants with his mouth.

When Baekhyun pulls away, Chanyeol grabs the lube and lathers his fingers with it. Baekhyun gets into position and presents his hole to Chanyeol, waiting for his fingers to open him up and prepare him for his cock. Chanyeol did what he is expected to do and inserts a single finger into Baekhyun’s hole.

Baekhyun hisses and adjusts to the thick finger inside him. Chanyeol’s single finger is probably the same size as Baekhyun’s two fingers so whenever Chanyeol fucks him with three fingers, it feels like he’s being split open by four fingers – Baekhyun loves the feeling of that though, he isn’t complaining.

Chanyeol pushes in a second finger and softly scissors it inside, opening Baekhyun up for his cock. Since Baekhyun is used to the size of Chanyeol’s fingers, it didn’t hurt when Chanyeol fucked him open with three fingers. Baekhyun keeps moaning because of how thick Chanyeol’s fingers are inside of him. He likes it when Chanyeol takes his time opening him up, knowing the something bigger is gonna enter him.

Chanyeol mindlessly lubes up his cock and spreads Baekhyun’s knees apart. “You ready, baby?” Chanyeol asks and the smaller male nods. He feels Chanyeol slowly pushing his cock inside of him – the head itself is so big that it had Baekhyun’s jaw dropping. He moans while trying to prop himself up on his elbows.

The taller man didn’t stop until his whole length and girth is inside Baekhyun. He tips his head back and groans because of how tight and warm Baekhyun is. He’s not only warm and tight, but he’s also wet and he’s hugging Chanyeol’s cock so delightfully. Chanyeol would love it when Baekhyun allows him to use his hole as a cockwarmer – he hopes that happens soon.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s back and then holds Baekhyun’s hips. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun nods and after a few minutes of waiting, he gives a go signal. Chanyeol starts pushing his cock in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. He looks down where their bodies are connected and he groans whenever he sees his cock disappearing inside of Baekhyun’s hole.

“S-Shit- C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moans, fisting the sheets underneath him. Chanyeol is splitting him open and he feels like he’s slowly being brought to heaven because of how much he’s being stretched. “You okay, baby? Not too much for you?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun nods.

“Then I’ll start now…” Chanyeol mutters to no one and grips Baekhyun’s hips. He didn’t move for a few seconds and Baekhyun starts wondering what happened but before he could speak up, Chanyeol started pounding his ass.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun curses loudly when Chanyeol pulls out, until his tip is the only thing left inside of him, and then slams right back inside. He does this a couple of times before pulling out fully. He makes Baekhyun lay down flat on his chest and then slips his cock right back inside.

Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol rabbits his hole. “Fuck – shit, Chanyeol… You’re so rough.” He whimpers out as Chanyeol drills his hole. The bed creaks as loud as Baekhyun’s moans but Chanyeol could careless.

“Your hole feels so good, love… So tight around me, you love this?” He asks Baekhyun who could only nod while moaning. He grabs Baekhyun’s wrists and holds them behind his back, pounding Baekhyun’s ass until he could feel the deepest parts of Baekhyun’s body.

It feels so good to be fucked like this and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but let himself be drilled down on the bed. Chanyeol isn’t doing him lightly like he usually does. He’s sure that it’s because of the alcohol in his system and for some reasons known to him, he loves it.

Chanyeol pulls out. “Ride me,” Chanyeol says and lays down next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun wobbly sits up and goes on top of Chanyeol. The taller man watches as he holds his cock and sits on it, lowering himself until he could feel Chanyeol’s skin against his ass.

He grinds down and Chanyeol moans. “Fuck, baby…”

Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s chest as he rides his cock. The position is making Chanyeol go deeper and Chanyeol would casually thrust his hips and synchs his thrust whenever Baekhyun would bounce on his cock.

“Ahhh! Chanyeol, shit-“ Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol’s cock nudges his prostate. Chanyeol tugs him to his chest, holding Baekhyun before roughly fucking up to his hole. Both of them scream in pleasure, especially Baekhyun whose prostate is being abused by a fat cock. Chanyeol loves the sloppy and wet walls of Baekhyun’s hole and both of them are feeling like they’re gonna burst any second now.

Baekhyun’s thighs are burning and his cock keeps rubbing against his and Chanyeol’s stomach. Just a little more nudges of Chanyeol’s cock inside his hole, and he’s squirting cum all over themselves. Chanyeol moans at how tight Baekhyun’s hole clamped up against his cock and before he knew it, he’s coming inside Baekhyun’s hole.

He drives his hips deeper into the hole and pushes his cum inside, holding a Baekhyun who’s on the verge of passing out on top of him.

Once Chanyeol rode out his high, Baekhyun is fast asleep on top of him. Chanyeol pulls out his cock and catches his breath. Because he’s still under the intoxication of alcohol, Chanyeol passes out too, both of them filthy and sweaty.

And from their state right now, it seems like no one is leaving tomorrow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! stay tune for more sexc times


End file.
